Lost & Found
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: THIS FIC IS IN IT'S 30000000 re-whatever! A fic about two elves who embark on a journey to find their father. read it!!!!
1. Chapter One

Title: Lost and Found  
  
Rating: pg13 Genre: Angst/Drama/Action  
  
Summary: WARNING! WARNING WILL ROBINSON! BIG TIME MARY SUE AHEAD! Children of Legolas, Hobbit/Elf relations and other such mishaps ahead! Acknowledgements: My sister of course, Kalathrien, also known as Dunderhead 2 and many other names, who wrote the beginning and will probably write more.. My "naneth" 2, Cassandra. (Though she'll kill if she finds out I said anything, and of course Liv Tyler and Orlando Bloom, without whom there would be no movie.. And I'm going to slip in my favorite band whom I was listening to while I wrote this: Eiffel 65. GO MAURY!!!!  
We were born to Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Lady Arwen Udomiel, Daughter to the Elf-Lord Elrond. As twins Kalathrien-Lumondiel and Celedir-Eltirion. In a fire started by a wizard's lighting strike, we were separated from our parents and were lost for several years.  
Prolouge The Fire  
  
Celedir  
  
The night was cool; a light breeze ruffled the trees around our home. Our mother and father sat together, looking out over the river that cut through the forest around our rich home. As their backs were turned, a bolt of lightening cut through the night sky, striking our house and igniting our house into a fiery inferno.  
  
Ada jerked around abruptly and raced into the house to find us. With the smoke already thickening, he had a hard time finding us. Finally he found us crying in our beds. He picked us up and flew from the blazing house. Something behind us exploded, sending our Ada crashing to the ground, and the two of us flying in the complete opposite direction. In the hectic moment we became separated from our parents. Adrenaline pulsing through our veins, we ran without stopping until we were thouroughly lost and several miles from home. Finally, cold, scared, and hungry we stopped at a nearby cave behind a waterfall. The icy spray caught me in the face as I followed my sister into the dank hole. We huddled together in a corner of the cave, away from the damp edge. (Note: The above was written by Kalathrien)  
  
For weeks we slept like this. Coming out of the safeness of our rock home only to search for food and for air. We watched the comings and goings of people on the dirt road near our cave. When rich travelers came, carrying clothes, gold, and other riches, Kalathrien and I would silently slip into their caravans and pilfer their riches. We lived in that dismal hole for years. Kalathrien insisted upon decorating the rocks around us, and over the course of a year, the hole became a home.  
Sunlight and Trees  
  
As the years passed, I watched my twin sister grown into a beautiful young elf-maiden. She had long golden blonde hair and keen bright eyes. I was still fairly solid, for an elf, and I kept my hair short, unlike the rest of my race. Kalathrien often ridiculed me for this, along with teasing me because my ears were so small. The only thing which actually proved I was an elf, was my slightly pointed ears, angular face, and my elven blood. I was an oddball, the black sheep, while my sister was the ideal elf.  
  
One day, as I was lazing about watching the trees sway in the breeze. Kalathrien came back from foraging for food, her basket was empty, which was no surprise to me. She sighed and sat down next to me.  
  
"No food this time, brother." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"We've got to go farther into the wood. You are still growing, even if I have stopped." I said.  
  
Elven girls grow slower, though I suspected Kalathrien wouldn't get much taller than her 5' 6". We decided to venture away from our home in search of food. We sealed up our home with our own brand of magick. Kalathrien's mainly, she has always been the more magickal of us. Together, we ran through the woods towards, we hoped, food and shelter.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
Ok. This is a very strange and crappy chapter, but oh well.. Review please! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title:  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Genre: Drama/Action  
  
Summary: Same as previous chapter. NOTE: I may try to use some elvish phrases. I'm not very good with Sindarin, so correct me if it's wrong. For resources, look up the Hisweloke dictionary on the Internet. This story is going downhill, as I haven't got my sister here to help me. Sorry, but my past life memory is a bit rusty, so not a lot of this makes sense.. Come to think of it, I don't make much sense myself.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Men bar  
  
(Road Home)  
  
The sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling my sister's face with golden light. We walked through the woods, careful not to make a sound when we were suddenly set upon by four Men, all of which were armed. They were eyeing us greedily, looking us up and down. I shifted uncomfortably and moved closer to Kalathrien. She and I locked eyes, communicating silently. One man lurched forward, attempting to grab Kalathrien. She yelled a whipped around, slicing through the tender flesh of his throat with her dagger. Scarlet blood poured from the wound as the fat man fell to the ground, choking. At the same moment, a second man lunged tward me, attempting to knock me off my feet. I dodged him and grabbed his wrist, pulling it with me the wrong way. The bone snapped and the man screamed, holding onto his wounded arm.  
  
Kalathrien sliced the air in front of the remaining two, growling like a wild animal. The men screamed and bolted in the direction they had come.  
  
"Did you see them?!" Kalathrien cried triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear. "Yellow bellied Humans!" she called after them. I smiled at her, and patted her on the back.  
  
"Let us depart, the sun is high and we have much traveling to do." I said.  
  
"Yes Celedir." said she in a singsong voice.  
  
The sun set and rose many times before we arrived at the remains of a house. The charred wood told us all we needed to know. Something stirred in me as we sifted through the ashes and wood. A few elvish trinkets remained in the burnt out shell. Kalathrien was silent.  
  
"Celedir. Does anything bout this place remind you.." said Kalathrien softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This.. This."  
  
"Was our home." I finished bitterly.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. I felt a twin tear snaking it's way down my own cheek.  
  
"Then.we did have a family." I muttered to myself.  
  
Kalathrien stood up straight and refitted her dagger.  
  
"Come on. We must keep going. We don't know if those Men had friends. They may have wanted to keep us." Said my sister briskly.  
  
I nodded in agreement and we struck out over the ashes of our home. We didn't look back until we were far from the skeleton house.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
Well, what do you think. Please review. Don't care what you say. Writing this for fun. Beginning to sound strange. ARGH! Have a nice day and beware of all the other rabid Mary Sues!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Rating: Pg-13 Genre: Angst/Drama Summary: (See previous chapter) Added: If Legolas has kids, does that still make them Mary Sues? Plz read and review.  
  
Chapter Three The Gates of Mirkwood  
  
(AN: Warning! Am trying to put the Fellowship timeline in here. May turn out to be corny and off beat but oh well. Also, might change to different perspective.)  
  
For many days we journeyed, walking slowly amongst the trees. The large hard-woods calmed me, as I know they did my sister. We camped whenever we felt like it and walked most of the way.  
  
One morning, I woke up to find my sister gone, and a note written in the dirt near her bedroll. Celedir. Taking a bath. You're turn next.  
  
I rolled back under my blanket and snoozed a bit longer til Kalathrien got back. "You're turn." She sang out after she poked me in the stomach. I grumbled and tossed off my covers, crankily scuffing over to take my bath.  
  
The icy water woke me up immediately. I yelped as the frigid water hid my tender skin. I heard Kalathrien laughing. I bathed quickly and put my clothes back on. Kalathrien snickered at me as I got back to the camp. I shivered and stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Child." She teased me.  
  
"You bet." I said back.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
We walked deeper into the forest; the large trees shaded us from the afternoon sun. As it neared later afternoon, we arrived at a bridge. It crossed over a small river. Several barrels floated lazily past us. Kalathrien watched them float by. "Where are we?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"MIRKWOOD!" I shouted screechily.  
  
Kalathrien jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"What was that for?!" she shrieked back, bonking me on the head with the back of her hand.  
  
"Ow... Mirkwood, we're in Mirkwood." I said a little more calmly.  
  
We were both forced to put surprise aside and resort to astonishment, because, at that moment, we were both confronting with a very upset and frightened looking elven archer.  
  
"Who are you, why are you here? Quickly now!" the first archer said squeakily.  
  
"Yes, who are you. Why are you on the lands of King Thranduil?" the second ordered.  
  
The two didn't look much older than Kalathrien and myself. My sister giggled quietly and tried to hide her mirth. The two guards were shaking with fear.  
  
"I'd be scared of you too." I muttered to her. She whacked me again.  
  
"Why have you attacked us?" I growled, trying my best to sound frightening. The taller elf stepped forward.  
  
"W-we are guards of Lord Thranduil. We have b-been ordered t-to capture any i-invaders or t-trespassers into Mirkwood." He stepped back, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Ah. Well.... Then will you take us to you're King?" Kalathrien said with barely contained laughter.  
  
The two elves thought for a second.  
  
"Uh. Ok." said the smaller one.  
The two other elves led us through the rapidly darkening woods to they're home. As we neared a bridge, Kalathrien suddenly stopped and looked up at the gates. She seemed to go into a trance, and remained that way for a few minutes before I shook her awake.  
  
"Gwathel, what is it?" I asked worriedly. She gazed up at the ramparts again.  
  
"We... have been here before." she said mistily.  
  
"I know. Come on." I muttered, half angry.  
  
*&^&*  
  
I know, I know. Boring and drab. Sorry. R/R ppl 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Lost and Find Rating: pg-13 Genre: Angst/Drama Summary: Legolas has kids. Iam one of them. Fwah!  
  
Chapter Four The Halls of Mirkwood  
Kalathrien and I were led through giant doors built into a rock face. Torches flickered around us and the whole room had a comforting air about it. The guards who had found us led us into an elaborate throne room. At the end of a red carpet was an ornate carved throne. Sitting upon it was a fair elf-king. My sister and I were nudged in the back to bow.  
  
"Welcome, travelers. I am Thranduil. What brings thee to my home?" the pale king asked Kalathrien and myself.  
  
I poked Kalathrien in the back. She stumbled.  
  
"Er. Please you Highness. We are merely travelers, in search of our past." said she, bowing again courteously.  
  
The Elven King looked us over.  
  
"I believe I can help you." said the king. Thranduil called for a seer. The slender Elven woman brought with her; bones and cards. "I am Latharwen." she introduced herself. She turned to me. "You seek a father. As does she," she pointed to Kalathrien. "but you fear you cannot go on without someone to guide you. Allow me to read you and you're sister, and perhaps I can find what you are searching for." I nodded, looking over at my sister. She agreed. Latharwen took both our hands in her's and closed her eyes, concentrating. Several moments passed before she released our hands and spoke. "Lord Thranduil, these two are you're kin." she said mistily. "Children of you're son, Legolas."  
  
*&^%^&*  
(AN: You knew that was coming.") King Thranduil looked at us in awe. He searched our faces for some sign of our heritage. We were still young, still growing and maturing, but the resemblance was there. "I have no memory of my son wedding. Tell me Seer, who is their mother?" Thranduil inquired anxiously. `Latharwen shut her eyes once more, delving into our minds and our souls, seeking an answer. "Their mother is none other than Lady Arwen Udomiel of Imladris."  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
(AN: Dun dun dun!)  
  
If possible, King Thranduil looked even more surprised. He finally came out of his trancelike state and motioned for one of the many elves standing in wait for the King's orders. Thranduil whispered something to the elf, and he ran off to do the King's bidding.  
  
"Come my Grandchildren. Let us walk in the forest and talk. We have much to discuss."  
  
"As you wish, you're Highness." Kalathrien agreed.  
  
"Please, call me Grandfather." he corrected. Kalathrien nodded and took the arm that "Grandfather" held out for her. I walked on his other side.  
  
Once in the woods, Grandfather inquired about our memories.  
  
"How much do you remember? About you're pasts?"  
  
"Not a lot. We remember a fire, and running. Some kind of magick." I said.  
  
Grandfather led us into a clearing, I became a little uneasy.  
  
"This is where we conduct all our rituals and feastings. Weddings, baptisms. The river is just over there." he pointed off into the woods.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. All three of us turned to see what it was. That was when we saw him.  
  
*&^%^&  
  
It was a handsome blonde elf. He came tward us, as light on his feet as a cat.  
  
"Children, I would like you to meet you're father. Legolas." Grandfather said proudly.  
  
"Mae govannen Kalathrien. Vendui Celedir." he greeted.  
  
Kalathrien stumbled forward and embraced our father. "Celedir?" he said after Kalathrien had finally pulled away. He held out his arms to me. I promptly burst into tears.  
  
&^%^&  
  
Don't like it? I don't care. Review, and that's an order! 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Lost and Found Rating: pg-13 Genre: Angst/Drama Summary: Typical searching for family story. Read it and weep. AN: I am now officially giving Grampa Elrond powers over travel. SO there. Fwah &^%^&  
  
"Celedir! What's wrong?!" my family asked in alarm.  
  
"Never! F-f-family! A-all together!" I wailed. "Ada!" I cried childishly, flinging myself into my apparent father's arms.  
  
I allowed myself to be disentangled from my newly found father. He held me at arms length and looked me over. Making sure I was alright. He seemed near tears himself as he pulled my sister and myself into another embrace.  
  
"Ay! How could I have not continued the search for you! You were there!" he berated himself.  
  
Together, the three of us and Grandfather departed back to the Great Hall.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
The evening wore on. Father made us tell him all about the years we had spent alone. He steered us into a separate chamber.  
  
"I have a surprise for you two. Sit here." he nudged us tward two armchairs and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
We heard whispers, then silence. There was a large fireplace where a warm fire blazed merrily. From the shadows stepped a woman. *&^&*  
  
R/R plz 


End file.
